


Tuesday

by BleedingDeath



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, College AU, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingDeath/pseuds/BleedingDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is an art student in college living with his boyfriend Erwin, and Eren who moved in only a few weeks ago.</p>
<p>It was supposed to be about Levi loving really vulgar rap music, but turned into smut and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuesday

They woke up at six in the morning, lazily Erwin shut off the alarm and Levi groaned. The room was still dark, all curtains closed. Erwin leaned over and kissed the back of Levi's neck before getting out of bed. Levi's eyes cracked open slightly to watch the nude form in front of him stretch. He bit his lip, thinking already of the things he would love to do to him, like scratching his nails into that muscled back.

Erwin must have felt him raking him over with his gaze because he turned around and smirked.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Mm... yeah. You're really fucking hot babe," he answered turning onto his back and licking his lips. "Come back to bed."

"You know if I do you're never going to get up." He reached into the dresser to pull out some clothes.

"Hey, hey, wait, don't get dressed, I have an idea," he said quickly sitting upright. "Go wait in the living room, I wanna draw you."

Erwin sighed. It wouldn't have been the first time Levi had drawn him in the living room, and he didn't really mind, he had nothing to be ashamed of, but knew it made Eren a bit uncomfortable. Speaking of Eren, he was probably still asleep.

"Alright, but you have to go wake Eren up."

He scowled as he brought his knees up under his chin. "Why do I have to wake him up?"

"You wanted to draw me, and you won't let me get dressed. I really don't think Eren would want a naked man waking him up now, do you?"

He shrugged. "I wouldn't mind."

"Well of course _you_ wouldn't."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He got out of bed and slunk over to where Erwin was standing.

"Nothing. Just put on some pants and go wake him up," he chuckled, leaning down to kiss Levi's forehead.

"Yeah, fine." He dressed as Erwin left the room, pulling on black skinny jeans and a black long sleeved V-neck. Leaving the room, his bare feet padded across the cool wooden floor toward Eren's. He opened the door.

Eren was practically buried under the covers. It didn't even look like he had remembered to set his alarm. Stupid kid.

"Wake up, brat." He promptly smacked Eren on the head.

"OW!" Eren yelped, covering his head.

"Get your ass outta bed and make coffee while you're at it."

"Why can't you get it? You're already up," he complained.

"You best not be talking back to me. Remember who took your punk ass in?"

"Yeah... Erwin."

Levi's face twitched in annoyance. "You little shit." He grabbed his hair and yanked it.

"Ow! Cut that out! I'll make your damn coffee! Let go!"

He let go, pushing Eren's face back into the pillow roughly, leaving without another word.

That was usually how mornings went around their apartment if Eren decided to talk back. He tried hard not too, but Levi could be a real pain in the ass. Mikasa had questioned his decision to move in with Erwin and Levi, since he could have lived with her while Armin was studying abroad, but the other two lived closer to his campus, and were willing to drive him, at least Erwin, and then Levi, with a bit of convincing and bribery.

One of the before mentioned bribes was making Levi coffee in the morning. He was the only one who drank it.

Eren shrugged off the bed sheets, stretched, and yawned. When walking through the living room he tried to pay no attention to Erwin sitting on a tall stool with a white sheet over it, Levi sitting on the floor, legs crossed, drawing his back. He headed to the kitchen, grabbing a mug from the dishwasher, filled it with tap water, and popped it into the microwave while he got the instant coffee out of the cabinet. He really didn't understand why Levi seemed incapable of making his own coffee, it only took a minute, one minute. He supposed that was only a small payment in order to be tolerated living there though.

The microwave beeped and he took out the steaming mug, placing it on the counter. Carefully, he measured out the coffee, then gave it a slight mix with a spoon. And that was it. He put the spoon in the sink and handed the coffee silently to Levi. The good news was, he liked his coffee black, like his soul. Eren snickered to himself at the thought. It wasn't like Levi was a bad guy or anything, but it was still funny. It earned him a swift kick to the shin however.

"Ow! Stop that!" He lifted his foot off the floor and rubbed by his ankle.

Levi didn't respond. He simply sipped his coffee and got back to drawing.

"Levi, apologize to Eren," Erwin said craning his neck to look over his shoulder.

He sighed. "Sorry for kicking you in the leg Eren," he grumbled.

"Yeah, it's fine... I'm gonna get ready for school."

He continued to the bathroom to brush his teeth and neaten his hair just a little. After, he went and dressed, throwing on what ever clothes were clean. When he came back out into the living room he could hear Levi and Erwin talking.

"We should get ready to go soon," Erwin said looking over at the time on the microwave. "It's almost six thirty."

"Oh, shit, why didn't you tell me sooner? I don't wanna be late." He stood, taking his sketchbook and empty coffee mug into the kitchen, where Eren was now eating breakfast. He rinsed out the cup, leaving it in the basin. "Thanks, Eren."

Eren nodded, glad for the approval, as Levi walked off to finish getting ready. His attention became drawn to the sketchbook Levi had left on the counter. The drawing in it was amazing. He may not have known much about art himself, but it looked so life-like. It was hard to imagine someone could do all that with a pencil.

After a few minutes everyone was finally ready to go. They left the apartment and filed into the car, Eren sitting in the back, resting his chin in the palm of his hand while looking out the window.

It was silent in the car for a while, peaceful even, but then Levi opened his mouth.

"Babe, you're going shopping today, right?"

"Yeah, did you need anything?"

"We need more lube and condoms, we're pretty much out."

Eren tried to pay him no attention, he knew he was just trying to get him flustered, but he wouldn't let him have that victory. Thankfully, he didn't have to stay in the car much longer as his school pulled into view. It was just a bit before seven, so he was early, but it was better than late, and he got out of the car with a quick "Thanks for the ride."

The next stop was Levi's college, which would take longer to get to.

"Do you really have to torment the poor kid like that?"

"Yeah." He crossed his arms, staring out the window.

"He'll grow on you, I'm sure."

"Doubt it. He's just a bratty kid."

"Still, he's going to be living with us for a while. It's only been a few weeks," Erwin reminded him.

"Yeah well I'm not gonna play nice just because he's living with us." He looked over at Erwin.

"I wouldn't expect you to." He smiled.

Once they had arrived, Levi was about to get out of the car when he turned around in his seat, grabbed the back of Erwin's head, and pulled him into a lust filled kissed. The kind that demanded attention. His tongue roughly pushed into Erwin's mouth, prodding at his tongue. A muffled groan of pleasure escaped from his lips. He pulled away slowly, giving him a much softer, sweeter kiss before he left the car.

The good news was it was Tuesday. Tuesday's were Levi's shortest days at college because he only had a few classes. This also meant that he could spend more time with Levi before he had to go to work later in the evening. His job wasn't the most thrilling thing in the world, but he did enjoy it and it was close by to the college. There were actually a few spread around close by, then again, Starbucks was everywhere. Hanji, one of his fellow coworkers, who acted like she always had too much coffee, thought he'd be up for a promotion soon. He did have to agree that he would be better as a manager.

He drove off to the grocery store, picking up food, shampoo, and couple things that made the young lady at the check-out blush, though she didn't say anything. Once he had finished, he stopped by work to talk to Hanji for a bit while she was on break, and then to a local park to kill the rest of the time relaxing.

At around three he picked up Levi. He looked a bit tired, but didn't complain so it was safe to assume he had a good day without asking. He wasn't the type to make small talk. The ride to pick up Eren was quiet, although it looked like Levi wanted to ask something. When Eren got in the car he had said school was fine, but there was a guy named Jean he didn't like, he rubbed him the wrong way.

"You have a crush on him, don't you Jaeger?" Levi's lips cracked the slightest smirk.

"What?! No! He's stupid..." he grumbled.

"Yeah, you know you want his dick."

"Shut the hell up!" He could feel his face heating.

"Alright Levi, that's enough."

"I'm just saying it like it is." He shrugged.

Eren's face was bright red for the rest of the ride home. When they got back, they put the groceries on the counter, and kicked off their shoes. Shortly after, Levi was shuffling through one of the bags.

"Ah! There you are..." he hummed, pulling out a bottle of lube, and condoms. "Hey, Eren, you can finish putting all this away, right? Thanks." He grabbed Erwin's wrist and pulled him toward their bedroom.

"Someone's hasty," Erwin chuckled as the door closed behind him.

"I just wanted you to myself." He leaned up, wrapping his arms around Erwin's neck to pull him down into a kiss, and shoved him into the door with a thud. He rocked his hips against Erwin, earning him a breathy moan. After a moment, he jumped halfway up his body, Erwin moving away from the door so Levi's legs could wrap around him. Erwin kept one hand firmly on his ass for support while the other clutched at his back.

He laid him down on the bed then proceeded to undress him. The shirt was the first to go, landing on the floor.

"You could at least fold tha—ahh..." He let go of what he was holding to run his fingers into Erwin's hair as he kissed and sucked at his neck. His fingers ran lightly along the contour of Erwin's jaw to rest under his chin, lifting his head up, guiding him back to his lips, and sealing them with a heated kiss. Erwin's hand ran up the inside of his thigh, stopping to cup the growing bulge in his pants. Levi moaned as his mouth was captured in another kiss.

His tongue prodded in between the other's lips, easily gaining access, and sliding in. His hands fumbled with the buttons on Erwin's shirt, it was hard to focus when he was being palmed in just the right way. After a little effort he had finally gotten the last button undone and his shirt was left hanging loosely by his sides.

Erwin pulled away to kiss down Levi's chest. He had him squirming at that point in want of more friction. He continued kissing down, passing over his stomach and down his navel. His hand moved up, causing Levi to groan in frustration at the now missing touch, to caress Levi's side while licking just before his pant line.

He was just about to voice a complaint when Erwin grabbed his body, pulling him into his lap. His mouth pressed to his groin with his tongue prodding to add an ever so slight pressure.

Levi leaned into him, wanting more, needing more, it was becoming unbearable with how slow he was taking things. "Erwin, just fuck me already." He scowled up at him.

He smirked, knowing he was driving Levi crazy, unraveling below him. Normally Levi was controlled and in control of Erwin as well, letting him know exactly what he wanted and how he wanted it, but sometimes he'd let himself go more, knowing he loved it when it happened. It was either that, or he had lost all patience and didn't care anymore. Erwin was beginning to think it was the latter as Levi squeezed him with his legs.

He laid Levi back down against the bed, leaning in close to kiss him. His hands slowly unzipped Levi's pants freeing him from the growing tightness. He felt a sigh between his lips as his jeans slid lower until they were around his ankles. There was a bit of a struggle getting them completely off his legs, skinny jeans were a pain, but he managed and they were tossed carelessly to the floor.

Levi sat up and ran his hands down Erwin's muscled back, taking his shirt off in one graceful movement. As he took in the wonderful view before him, he groaned. His finger tips brushed over his chest and down his abs, admiring every curve and dip. He was beautiful and the way his breath came out so soft and quiet was driving him mad.

Settling himself back in Erwin's lap he ravaged his mouth with harsh bruising kisses as his hand wandered to unzip his pants. A smirk spread across his lips as he found Erwin to be as hard as he was when he wrapped his fingers around his cock.

Slowly, he began pumping him. Erwin's moan was muffled by Levi who was occupying his tongue with the other's. It was a fight for dominance, a fight he would be sure to win. He could feel Erwin rocking into his hand.

He bit and sucked at his lips, only pausing so they could catch their breath.

"Erwin..." He breathed into his neck.

The next thing he knew, he was on his back again, with the feeling of Erwin's hot wet mouth between his legs. His breath hitched as Erwin's tongue ran over his slit. He fisted his hands in the sheets, trying hard not to buck further into his mouth, but it felt so damn good.

He watched as Erwin took him in to the base.

"Aaah... fuuuck..." he whispered breathlessly. It was too much, the heat, the muffled sucking sounds.

Erwin worked his way back up to the tip, stroking what wasn't in his mouth.

His skin was becoming moist with sweat; his toes curling into the bed, and a loud moan escaping his lips before he could stop himself, making his face flush. He could feel Erwin's tongue slide off completely, leaving him aching for more.

"Keep making noises like that and Eren might hear," he chuckled kissing Levi sweetly.

"Who cares? Let him hear," he responded, biting Erwin's lip. "Now," he started, pressing Erwin to him and grinding against his hips with a soft gasp. "Are you going to fuck me, or do I have to do it myself?"

"I wouldn't mind seeing you trembling, coming into your own hand." He smirked, nipping at his bare throat.

A deep flush spread across his face, which thankfully Erwin didn't see as he was leaving bruising kisses along his skin. He could feel Erwin's fingers circle his entrance, teasing. He was panting, shallow breaths, fingers scrambling about the bed in an attempt to find what he had let go of earlier.

"Ah," he moaned, finding what he was looking for as Erwin stroked his erection, causing him to arch his back. He passed them to Erwin who took them silently.

After finally shuffling his pants off, he settled down, resting lightly on Levi's legs so he could open up the box. Unfortunately, things like that usually weren't opened easily and he could feel the other fidgeting beneath him in impatience. It wasn't too long after though when he got the box open, condom on, and fingers slicked. "Ready?"

If that wasn't a stupid question he didn't know what was, he was more than ready, precum trickling down the tip of his cock. He nodded.

Erwin's finger slid in easy enough, the feeling making Levi tremble. It was surprising how loose and relaxed he already was. He inserted a second finger, scissoring them. He kept still a moment before adding a third finger.

"Haah... shit..." He breathed.

"That didn't hurt, did it?" He paused, giving Levi a quick glance.

"I'm fine," he reassured, rocking forward on his fingers, trying to get them deeper. He was close, but Erwin had decided to take things slow with him, to tease him and drag things out, but he wanted to come; and he would, even if it meant just riding Erwin's fingers. A string of quiet curses fell from his lips... and then the feeling was gone. He shot a glare up at Erwin. "Why the _hell_ did you do that?"

"Now, now... I know you don't want to finish like that." He leaned down, kissing him tenderly.

"You finally gonna fuck me?" He smirked, kissing along Erwin's jawline.

"Oh, you have no idea," he whispered in his ear, his voice full of lust.

Levi propped himself up on his elbows watching intently as Erwin spread the lube over his cock. He moved his legs further apart when Erwin climbed back on top of him.

He positioned himself and pushed in at a slow but even pace until he was in all the way. Levi was breathing heavily below him, still needing some time to adjust, but he had other ideas. He pulled back gently, thrusting forward a bit faster. The man below him tensing from the sudden movement, dragging his blunt nails down his back.

He hadn't expected him to start so soon, not that he was complaining, a sharp pain ran up his spine, and he moaned deeply. It took him a few moments before he began to move with Erwin, meeting his thrusts, pushing him in deeper. He bit at Erwin's neck, leaving marks that would surely turn into purple bruises.

Levi was close to the edge, he could tell Erwin was too as his thrusting was becoming less steady. He pulled him closer, pressing Erwin's face into the crook of his neck, moaning rather loudly, but not caring.

"Ah... Erwin..."

Erwin reached down between Levi's legs giving him long, firm strokes.

"You should see your face right now." He breathed against his neck before biting him, then sucking at the mark.

"Fuck... shit... I— Erwin— Ah!" he cried out, coming hot and sticky onto his stomach as his orgasm racked his body. His fingers dug into Erwin's back.

Erwin followed shortly after, riding his out with a few shallow thrusts. He pulled out slowly, hearing a soft groan from Levi, before collapsing beside him, chest heaving.

Levi ran the back of his hand across his sweaty brow, pushing his bangs away from his face. "I'm gonna get cleaned up," he said about to get up, but a hand on his chest kept him down.

"Allow me." Erwin licked the white fluid off of his stomach until he was clean again, swallowing most of it.

"Gross."

He leaned over, kissing him, letting him taste himself as their tongues tangled. "You know you like it," he said after they had parted, and kissed his forehead.

It was true. He did like it.

They laid there for a while with Erwin tracing random patterns along his stomach; himself playing with Erwin's fingers as he did.

"I'm going to have to leave soon." Erwin told him, kissing his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah I know," he sighed stretching and getting up from the bed. He shuffled back into his clothes. "I'm going to see if Jaeger put everything back properly."

Once he was in the kitchen he looked over at Eren. A light blush was spread across his face and he wouldn't look Levi in the eye.

He let out an ugly snort. "Enjoy what you heard, Jaeger?" A sly grin formed on his face.

"I-I... What?! No!" Eren stammered.

Dropping the subject, Levi checked where everything was, walked out, and hopped over the back of the couch. His hands reached to the nearby end table, opening the drawer. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes while getting a lighter out of his pocket. Placing one between his lips, he lit it, taking a long drag and breathing it out slowly. Eren coughed coming out from the kitchen.

"Levi what have I told you about smoking inside?" Erwin asked coming down from the hall.

"Not to." He took one last lengthy breath and then put it out on the ash tray on the table.

"I thought you were quitting, you know those are bad for you."

"I am quitting, it's my first one this week." He scowled. "Babe, do you need me to take you to work yet?"

"Hm? Yeah, Eren, are you ready?"

"Y-yeah," he answered, still coughing slightly as the smoke dissipated.

They all left the apartment again, this time with Levi driving. It was far from the quiet ride before though. Instead Levi insisted on blasting rap music the whole time. The lyrics blared out, "Look up see that motherfuckin' writin' on the wall. When you see, J-3-T, thirty deep, he's down to brawl. Fuck all haters I see, 'cause I hate that you breathe, I see you duck, you little punk, you little fucking disease."

"Levi, can you turn it down?"

"What? I can't hear you Eren, you'll have to speak up." Upon saying that, he turned up the music, drowning him out completely.

Needless to say, when they arrived at the Starbucks Erwin and Eren both worked at, Eren was glad to be out of the car, though he felt his ears were ringing.

Levi walked up to Erwin, taking his hands in his, and said, "I'll be back to pick you up later, okay?"

"You don't want to stay for a while?" he asked, giving his hands a gentle squeeze.

"I can't, I have homework... Don't look at me like that." He sighed, scowling a bit before leaning up to kiss him. "Later."

And with that he left. When he was back home he sat down on the couch, sketchbook in hand, and began drawing. He really wanted to draw Erwin more, but it would have to wait until tomorrow. Hours passed with nothing but the constant scratch of pencil on paper, then it was charcoal on paper, pen on paper, until he became too bored and decided that night was a good night to clean the apartment.

It was unfortunate, but he only had time to thoroughly clean the kitchen before it was time to pick them up. There were only a few people inside by the time he got there. He sat at the corner table by the window, his usual spot. Though at that moment he wished he had brought his sketchbook so he could draw while he waited. Instead he watched as Erwin cleaned up.

He didn't have to wait too long before he joined him at the table.

"Where's Eren?"

"In the back, cleaning the bathroom."

"Tch. I wish he'd do that for the apartment."

"He has before, you just won't let him," he chuckled.

"Yeah, well, that's because he does a shitty job."

Erwin hummed in amusement, kissing between Levi's knitted brows. "You know if you keep scowling like that, it's going to stay that way."

"Mm..." His expression softened at the kiss.

"Alright, I'm ready to go!" Eren called coming out of the bathroom.

"Geez, about time." Levi rolled his eyes and stood.

They walked out into the cool night air.

Levi let out a puff of warm air, seeing it appear in front of him. "It's fucking cold out."

Eren and Erwin laughed at his observation as they walked to the car. The music was turned back on, quieter now though, much to Eren's relief.

"Hey, Eren, did your boyfriend show up?"

"My boyfriend...? But I don't..." A look of confusion spread across his face.

"Jean," he stated simply.

"O-oh... Well, yeah, he was there... But he's not my boyfriend! I don't even like him, he's got that stupid horse face," he grumbled.

"I think Levi may have a point, Eren. You did almost spill coffee on him after all," Erwin chimed in.

"Wait, seriously?" Levi shot a glance over his shoulder at Eren. "What a dork."

"S-shut up!"

Levi shook his head, laughing to himself.

Once they were home, Eren had had enough and gone to bed, leaving Erwin and Levi alone. They sat down on the couch, Levi yawning, and resting his head against Erwin's shoulder. An arm wrapped around him, pulling him closer.

"So, what should we watch?" Erwin asked, turning on the TV.

"Dunno... wait, is that Tangled?" he asked perking up a bit.

"Mhm, want to watch it?"

"Yeah," he said, trying not to sound too excited, but it was one of his favorites. "But if Eren comes out here, switch it to something with a bunch of shit blowing up, okay?" He made himself comfy, using Erwin as a pillow.

He chuckled, kissing Levi softly before agreeing to his request.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really written smut before, I'm sorry.


End file.
